


Rebel Scum

by witchfire24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Kylo Ren, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Armitage Hux, Humiliation, I have discovered my limitations, Implied Consent, Large Cock, Leashes, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Roleplay, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, also I’m not really what sure what happened at the end but I blame society, but here it is anyway, evidently they include dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfire24/pseuds/witchfire24
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren gets off roleplaying a captured Resistance pilot being interrogated by Hux. If there's a space Geneva Convention, the First Order does not observe it.





	Rebel Scum

**Author's Note:**

> Written as quick 'n' easy therapy. No redeeming value, plot, or depth of character here whatsoever.

The door to Hux’s quarters whisks open with an almost inaudible hiss and the Supreme Leader steps inside.

Hux, lounging on his icy blue couch in his black dressing gown, takes a sip from his tumbler of Corellian brandy and eyes Kylo dispassionately.

“Strip,” he says.

He watches as Kylo removes his heavy black robes of office, revealing a camouflage poncho, goggles, Resistance pilot’s helmet, and belt made up of an almost comical amount of pouches.

“Take it off, scum,” Hux orders.

Kylo slips off the poncho, floating it over to the heap of clothes in the corner. Beneath the poncho is an off-white shirt open halfway down the chest, tight brown trousers tucked into knee-high boots, and a beaten-up leather pilot’s jacket.

“I said _off_!” Hux snaps. “You are a prisoner of the First Order, and you will do as I say!”

Kylo removes the rest of his clothes and stands there naked save for the goggles nestled in his long black hair and his fingerless pilot’s gloves.

“Now kneel!”

The Supreme Leader gets down on his knees before the couch, head bowed.

“Your mission is a failure,” Hux says, looking down at Kylo contemptuously. The first few times they did this Hux had worn his full uniform, been every inch the conquering enemy officer, until Kylo surprised him one night while getting ready for bed and he realized that having a prisoner brought to his chambers as a personal fucktoy was far more humiliating. “Your comrades have abandoned you.”

Kylo remains silent, trembling.

“You have two choices: face the interrogators on the detainment level or remain here for me to do with as I will. Which is it?”

“Here, sir,” says Kylo. It is one of their unwritten rules that he is only to speak when directly questioned.

“Same as the last time we captured you, I see. Can’t get enough of my cock in your mouth.”

Y-yes, sir.”

“Has anyone touched you since the last time you were in my bed, filth?”   

“No, sir.”

“Not even you?”

“No, sir.”

“No frantic gropings in the Resistance barracks?”

“No, sir.”

Hux runs his eyes over Kylo’s broad pale shoulders, looks down at Kylo’s cock. The oversized member is already stiff and red, as if eager to back up its owner’s words.

Hux does not speak for another ten minutes, letting Kylo remain kneeling on the hard cold floor. Pearlescent Ureldin tile, straight from the palace of conquered king.

Fitting.  

“Go wait for me in my chamber” Hux says finally, leaning back and swirling the brandy.

Kylo rises and passed into Hux’s bedchamber, a perfectly-carved marble statue come to life in the atmospheric gloom of Hux’s quarters, a crimson butt plug just visible between his muscular ass cheeks.

Hux smiles to himself.

This never gets old.

It has been a year since Kylo became Supreme Leader, nine standard months since Kylo realized the burden was far heavier than he anticipated, seven months since he found an outlet in Hux, and six months since Hux began giving him what he truly wants.

And what Hux truly wants.

“What do you think, Millicent?” Hux asks, addressing the red tabby curled up in the corner of the couch. “An hour?”

Millicent yawns in agreement.

“Not sure I can wait an hour. It’s been weeks.” A thousand times Hux had been tempted to summon Kylo, but another one of their unspoken rules is that Kylo appears when he wishes, without warning and without permission.

After that, the ball is in Hux’s court.

Hux waits another half-hour, nursing his brandy, unwilling to risk additional alcohol but needing something to do to keep from rushing into his bedchamber like a starving street urchin passing a bakery.

He sets the empty tumbler down, rises, smoothes the pleats in his dressing gown, and makes his way to his bedchamber.

The doors open and close noiselessly, and he savors the sight that greets him. Kylo is on all fours on the bed, plugged ass in the air, swollen cock dangling between his legs, entirely motionless.

“On your back, scum,” says Hux, and Kylo rolls over obediently. “Don’t stretch!” Hux ordered. “I didn’t tell you to crouch like in that uncomfortable position. That was your choice.”

“I’m sorry, sir—”

Hux comes to stand before the bed and grabs Kylo’s cock, squeezing so hard Kylo yelps.

“Did I say you could speak?” Hux demands. “Then keep your ugly mouth shut!” He tweaks Kylo’s cock again, digging his nails into the sensitive red flesh, and releases Kylo.

A trickle of precum runs down Kylo’s cock. Kylo’s cheeks turn pink.

“You liked that, you filthy little pervert?” clucks Hux. He climbs into bed and straddles Kylo’s stomach, still wearing his sleek sharp dressing gown but naked underneath. His cock and balls slide over the muscular expanse of Kylo’s torso, sending a shiver of pleasure up into his stomach.

“What’s this?” Hux asks, rubbing at a scabbed-over wound running down Kylo’s chest, the mole-speckled skin starting to pucker around it as it healed. “Too embarrassed to go to the Resistance medical bay after your last mission? You should be. You’re a disgrace.”

Hux digs the heel of his palm into the wound, grinding the scab away, relishing the sight of the blood rising from the long thin cut and dribbling down over Kylo’s chest. He dips his finger in the blood and draws the symbol of the Resistance on Kylo’s chiseled pectoral, a crude red starbird against a white sky.

“Rebel scum,” Hux whispers, leaning down so that his breath frosts the goggle’s lenses. “Son of criminal trash.”

Hux has no idea of Kylo’s true background but the dark knight closes his eyes and moves his head slightly.

Hux will have to remember that for later.

Hux smiles and presses down on the cut as he drags himself forward. “Tell me where the plans are, you repulsive spy,” he orders. He slaps Kylo when Kylo remains silent. “I said speak!”

“I don’t know where they are!”

“Tell me where the plans are hidden or take your punishment!”

“I’ll never tell!”

Like something out of a bad holodrama, Hux is well aware of this; but it _works_.

Hux leans his full weight on Kylo’s wound.

“Then open!” he commands.

Kylo parts his plush red lips, wetting them tentatively.

Hux takes his cock out of from between the skirt of his dressing gown.

Even soft, it’s impressive. He still relishes the memory of the look on Kylo’s face when he first saw it that first night in Hux’s office, Kylo on his knees before Hux, gazing in awe at the dribbling cock, huge even in Kylo’s enormous gloved hand.

“Suck,” Hux orders, maneuvering his half-hard cock over Kylo’s lips. Keeping the rest of his body very still, Kylo extends his tongue, lapping at the head of Hux’s cock.

Hux moves forward, almost sitting on Kylo’s throat, one thigh digging into the open wound on his chest. “Is that how they did it in the Republic? If that how your bunkmates at your magic academy ate your rotten pecker? I said _suck_!” He grips his sleek headboard—hand-carved Odarian wood; finest available in the galaxy—and shoves his entire length down Kylo’s throat.

Kylo gags but takes it, choking.

Hux ignores him, bracing himself on the headboard and fucking Kylo’s mouth, driving his enormous cock down into the Supreme Leader’s hot velvety throat until he feels Kylo constrict around it.

“All you are is a wet slick hole for me to rut into!” He pulls out just enough to allow Kylo a gasp of air and thrusts the back in again, using one hand to pinch Kylo’s nose close so that the knight begins to choke in earnest around Hux’s fat length, lips stretched painfully, eyes bulging as he as sucks frantically at Hux’s cock as if in hope that if Hux comes he’ll withdraw.

“Willful little whore, did I tell you to do that?” Hux pulls out with a wet _pop_ as he comes, filling Kylo’s throat with cum and painting the man’s fascinatingly asymmetrical face with sticky white stripes. The Supreme Leader’s choking wince is headier than any manual stimulation can ever be, making ropes of ejaculate squirt farther and faster from Hux’s than they should have even after weeks of abstinence.

“Clean yourself up!” he orders as Kylo coughs, the cum in his throat catching as he gasps for breath. When Kylo, too busy trying to breathe, fails to move fast enough, Hux strikes him across the face so hard his bony knuckles leave marks.

“I said clean yourself up!” he snaps.

Kylo licks the cum from his lips, then reaches up to scrape it off his face and lick his fingers like dessert cream.

Hux extends his hand almost regally, and Kylo whimpers slightly and cleans the general’s hand with his tongue, running his warm wet tongue up and down the length of each finger, tickling the skin at the base, teeth scraping Hux’s palm.

Hux lies down beside him.

“You’re not done cleaning just yet, you repugnant donkey,” he says, parting his dressing gown and gesturing, and Kylo gets down on his knees between Hux’s spread legs. Obediently he laps at Hux’s cock, licking the last of the smeared cum from the softening member. Hux likes this position, likes the sight of Kylo’s cock jutting up from between the Supreme Leader’s muscular thighs, angry and weeping and desperate for touch.

And, even more than that, he likes seeing Kylo loom so large above him, seeing the Resistance symbol in blood on his chest and knowing that despite the fact that the Supreme Leader can crush his throat with the twitch of a finger, Hux is in perfect control.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Hux asks, reaching down to bury his pale fingers in Kylo’s thick black hair.

Kylo’s voice is rough, desperate, as the blankets beneath them shift with Hux’s slight movement and slip against his swollen member. “No, sir—”

Hux’s fingers twist in Kylo’s hair, digging into his scalp. “Then keep going!”

Kylo presses his lips to Hux’s cock, nuzzling it, rubbing his face over it as Hux recuperated from his orgasm. As if using his hocus-pocus to sense when Hux was ready, he begins to lick Hux again, the wet warmth of his mouth pleasant on Hux’s still-sensitive cock. The Supreme Leader works his tongue into the slit in the cokhead, sucks little pink rings into the side, works his way up to the cockhead with little moans he unsuccessfully tries to hide.

“Get it up again, you pervert!” says Hux, tugging at Kylo’s hair, and Kylo slips his mouth around the glistening pink cockhead and begins to suck in earnest until Hux, his cock full and heavy again, tells him to stop.

Kylo knows what comes next and is shaking with anticipation as Hux orders him off the bed, forcing him to lean forward on over the edge so his chest and face are pressed to the mattress and his ass and legs are over the side at an awkward angle, his considerable weight mostly on his knees.  

Hux comes around to stand behind him, swatting Kylo’s muscular ass cheeks with the back of his hand like a farmer inspecting a horse at a primitive marketplace.

“Remove it,” he orders, and without moving Kylo uses the Force to remove the butt plug, a trickle of lube running down his leg as he does so.

“Knew you were going to be captured, didn’t you?” Hux jeers as he presses his hand to the top of Kylo’s rear, one long white finger dragging over the knight’s cheeks. Kylo’s cock is trapped between the knight and the silky sheets, still rock-hard and aching. “You knew this is what happens to rebel scum, how we punish filth like you, and you got captured on _purpose_!”

Hux thrusts into Kylo at the word “captured,” pulling out and then again so fast Kylo gasp in surprise.

“Shut up, you disgusting whore!” Hux snarls, ramming back into Kylo. “You want this! This I all you’re good for—a hot tight hole for your enemy to fuck—”

Hux is root-deep in Kylo, balls rhythmically slapping Kylo’s ass as Hux ruts into him.

“—this is what you are now, my pretty little whore, my eager waiting hole—”

Kylo whimpers.

“I said shut up, you human dungpile, you depraved cockslut—” Hux increases his speed in retaliation for the noise, so hard the Supreme Leader’s entire body rocks forward, pressing down on his trapped cock in a mixture of pain and pleasure that the dark knight can’t help broadcasting.

“So eager for my cock you finger yourself open for me—how many nights did you spend in the Resistance barracks, thinking of cock, slipping your hand down into your filthy peasant clothes, jerking yourself off in the darkness?”

Faster, harder, the slap-slap-slap like one sustained wet sound.

“—They knew, they all knew, they knew you were addicted to my cock after last time, knew you would get yourself captured as soon as you could just to get my cock back inside you—”

“Yes, yes sir, you’re right, sir—”

“Shut up!” Hux is on the verge now. He leans forward over Kylo’s sweat-dotted back, dragging his nails down the knight’s broad back, slowing his thrusts to hold out longer.  

“The other pilots all heard you, heard you moaning my name every night, saw the cum stains on your blankets, heard the bunk creak as you worked your tight little hole open last night, preparing yourself for me to enter you—”

Kylo whimpers loudly, clutching desperately at the silken sheets as his cock rubs back and forth, in retaliation Hux tears at his skin in time to his leisurely thrusts, the knight’s back a mess of red scratches.  

“—waiting for me to fuck your throat, to split you in half, watching you keen and moan and writhe on my cock, the cock of the man who destroyed your precious Republic—”

“Faster!” Kylo gasps into the mattress. “Please, sir, do it faster!”

Hux strikes the back of his head and pulls out all together. “You, a rebel captive, dare order me?”

“No, no! I’m sorry—I’m sorry—”

“Get on your back, look me in the eye and tell me what you want!”

Face flaming red, Kylo flips over his back, legs still hanging over the edge, mast-like cock purple and veiny and slick with precum.

_“Tell me!”_

“I want the general to make me come!” Kylo moans, gasps. “Please fuck me, sir, I want your cock, make me come on your cock!”

“Get down on the floor,” orders Hux, “like the rebel mongrel you are!”

“Yes, sir, I’m a dog, just fuck me—”

“I didn’t say you can speak!” Hux shoves him down with the flat of his foot and Kylo cries out as his painfully engorged cock strikes the floor. He raises himself up onto on all fours, goggles hanging down around his neck, and Hux and rams his enormous cock inside the Supreme Leader with a squelching sound and grabs the goggles strap from behind.

“Like a dog!” he says as Kylo gurgles as the strap constricts his air. “Do you like being on a leash, dog? I ought to chain you up on the bridge for me to use anytime I please, fuck you raw senseless before your enemies—”

Kylo is on the brink now, precum splattering the floor, flushed limbs trembling. Hux tightens the leash, hips jerking as his thrusts speed up.

“—broadcast you naked to your precious Resistant, let the entire galaxy watch you coming over and over again on my fat cock, watch you gag as I spill into you, watch you lick my cum up from the floor as you squirt your own load as billions watch—”

Kylo comes untouched, crying out as his near-bursting cock spurts thick stream of dirty white onto the floor, ass constricting around Hux’s cock as he climaxes.

Hux smothers a gasp as he spills into Kylo’s contracting tightness, giving the makeshift leash one last wrench as he comes down off his orgasmic high and rises on shaking legs.

Kylo remains on all fours, cock dripping, breathing heavily.

Hux tightens the belt of his dressing gown and stares down at Kylo. Cum trickles down the Supreme Leader’s leg, and the young man’s back and chest are a mess of bloody scratches, but Hux can feel an aura of shameful contentment radiating from the knight.

Hux shoves Kylo over with the heel of his foot, sending the Supreme Leader sprawling on the cum-spattered floor, and steps over him on his way to the door.

Kylo _mmms_ , making no move to get up.

The door whispers shut behind Hux.

Smiling to himself, he settles down on his couch and pours himself another brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any form of comment very very much appreciated!!! 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr @witchfire24
> 
> Also, if they have chickens in space, as per the Phasma novel, they can also have cats, dogs, horses, and donkeys.


End file.
